Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2+2(-2p-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {2(}\gray{-2p-1}{)} $ $ -2 {-4p-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4p {-2 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4p {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-4p-4$